He's Not Good Enough
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Oneshot. Set in series one before Serena and Darien find out each other's identities. Serena's hanging out with a guy at the arcade and Darien is NOT happy! Includes violence from angry and emotionally confused Darien.


Contains overprotective and emotionally confused Darien. This is set in first season before they find out each other's identities and before they start dating. Be warned: contains evil pervert called Nick.

**He Wasn't Good Enough**

Darien was the kind of person that most people would have described as stoic, unemotional, cold. Today though he was the opposite. He was angry, furiously angry. And his anger was directed at a pretty blonde sitting in the booth opposite.

He loathed the way she was giggling and flicking her hair. He hated the way she stared at the boy sitting next to her, all dreamy and lovesick. It must be some bid for attention Darien thought clenching his fist. There's no way that even **she** could miss the signs that the scumbag was giving off! The bloke was half decent looking Darien admitted grudgingly, blond and tall. Nothing special. So why was she treating him like a king? It was downright sickening. But how could she miss it? The pervert was answering her monosyllabically staring at her chest the entire time she was talking! It was obvious he wasn't interested in her for her bubbly personality.

For a whole ten minutes Darien openly glared at the two, but both of them were too distracted to notice. Eventually the evil one raised his eyes briefly to inform Serena he needed to go to the men's room, without hesitating Darien decided to take action and promptly followed him in. It only took a few seconds for Darien to violently shove him against the wall holding the bastard by his collar.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Nick roared angrily trying to cover up his fear of the furious looking older man.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." Darien's eyes glinted dangerously. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from her."

"Why should I? I haven't done nothing wrong." Wrong answer. The pathetic piece of shit was painfully thrown against the wall again.

"Listen pervert, she's not interested." Nick looked shocked for a second before a smug grin came across his face.

"Oh I see. You want her for yourself." The boy laughed, "I can understand why, she has one excellent pair of-" WHAM!!!! The punch easily broke the shithead's nose.

"FUCK!" Nick swore violently, trying to stem the flow of blood. "YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SH-" This time it wasn't a punch that cut him off, Darien was dragging him out of the toilets and out of the arcade to throw the scumbag out of the door.

Serena, seeing the scene, ran over to Nick. "What did you do that for?!" She demanded Darien, he shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea." Disgusted, she turned away from him and attempted to attend to the evil one's wound, but he shoved her away seeing Darien's murderous expression.

"No way, no bimbo is worth that." The coward ran off as Darien started towards him. Serena just stood there, staring after him as the words sunk in. Her eyes began to water and tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, it wasn't her usual cry-baby crying, it was quiet and heartbreaking to watch.

Unsure of what to do, Darien put his hand on her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Serena spun around furiously.

"Why did you do that?" She shouted angrily, "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"Darien scoffed.

"Don't be so naïve Meatball Head. He wasn't really interested in you. I was just saving myself the pain of having to listen to you cry when it went pear shaped."

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well judging by where his eyes were staring it was clear what he was after." The implication fell on confused eyes, sighing Darien explained more clearly. "Sex, Serena. That's all he cared about. Not true love or whatever crap you read about in your mangas." Darien felt his head sharply turn and his cheek started to sting. She had slapped him.

"You had no right." Serena hissed, "It's my life and you can't interfere." She made to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her close, their faces only inches apart.

"I just saved you the pain of being used and tossed aside." He said quietly, "You'll thank me one day." He looked down at the red rimmed baby blue eyes that stared up at him, her cheeks were wet from the tears. Travelling of their own accord, his fingers brushed away her tears.

"But why did you do it?" She choked out, and he couldn't think of an answer. He watched her for a few seconds, his eyes memorising every detail of her face and he thought back to all the fights and arguments they had shared. And then the answer came to him.

"Because he wasn't good enough."

* * *

Concerning the "I haven't done nothing" Yes, I am aware it is a double negative. I was highlighting the point of Nick being a moron. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
